


Beca *fucking* Mitchell

by Destiel_Hollsteinz



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Becca Plays The Guitar Because I Say So, Bratty Beca, Choking, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Subdrop, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Hollsteinz/pseuds/Destiel_Hollsteinz
Summary: What is the fastest way to alleviate some stress? If you're thinking a massage or meditation, you're absolutely correct. But if you're Beca Mitchell, you'd be thinking of something much more painful.OR: Beca's a brat and Chloe punishes her.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Beca *fucking* Mitchell

Chloe's propped up on one elbow, lying at an adorably awkward angle as she stares at the back of her girlfriend's mane of curly brown ringlets that bounce every time the small woman shifts at their desk. The book the red-head was previously reading has been discarded on the couple's bed, all of her attention now on a quietly groaning Beca Mitchell. 

Aubery had asked Beca to produce their next set for their regional performance next month and wants it complete by Saturday. So, the brunette has been completely absorbed by work for the past couple of days, her face inches from the screen and her headphones placed firmly against her head. 

"I can feel you staring at me loser" Beca deadpans, her eyes remaining glued to her laptop.

Chloe chuckles in response, "Well maybe I _like_ staring at you, babe."

The pair have been together for over a year now. The Bellas were at a Treble's party and a _very_ drunk Beca straddled Chloe, clumsily leaned forward until their noses touched and drunkenly 'whispered' that she wanted Chloe to kiss her. Of course, Chloe was very happy to do this (she'd wanted to kiss Beca for _quite a fucking while_ ), and immediately pulled Beca into a chaste but affectionate kiss.

Dating Beca was better than Chloe could have ever imagined and introduced the red-head to a side of her tiny girlfriend that Beca vehemently begs Chloe to not tell Aubery about: the deep flush that spreads across her cheeks as they hold hands or Chloe calls her 'baby girl'; the sweet serenades she performs for Chloe when she seems upset ( the image of Beca running into their bedroom with a shy smile on her face and a large acoustic guitar strapped around her waist never ceases to make Chloe smile); her soft and drowsy 'morning baby' as she turns to face her girlfriend in bed every morning; her whines and pouts when she doesn't get her way and how she so desperately begs for release under Chloe's skilled fingers.

Oh yeah, that's right- Beca's a bottom. That mellow and cold exterior she presents and works so hard to convince others of vanishes the second the pair are alone and she becomes needy and submissive, not that Chloe minds at all.

A couple of months into their relationship Chloe learnt that Beca, at times, would be very bratty. Beca would usually behave this way for one of two reasons, either she's grumpy and agitated (much like the time she thought she failed her finals and wasn't in the mood to behave) or she's feeling a little masochistic and wants to be punished. These moods would never last long though and she'd quickly fall back into her submissive mindset.

A low whine is what pulls Chloe out of her mind, a small grin forms on her face the second Beca opens her mouth, "Ugh, babe I'm totally convinced Bree is trying to _kill_ me, how can she possibly expect me to get a whole set done by Saturday?"

Chloe tilts her head to the side, her voice dripping with feigned sympathy, "Awww, is my little baby DJ tired? Does she want a big cuddle and some sleepy time?" The red-head stalks up behind Beca, gently pulling the headphones off her head and places them haphazardly on the desk, her mouth immediately attaching to Beca's neck.

Usually, Beca gets blushy and adorably shy when her girlfriend speaks to her this way and was a second away from burying her face into the crook of Chloe's neck. But, she's been incredibly stressed the past couple of days and knows the exact thing she can do to alleviate some of her tension. 

Yes, a massage and neck rub would do the trick.

But Beca would much prefer something a little _harsher_.

Beca gulps to hide the low moan that was creeping up her throat and responds boldly, "You're such a bitch."

There's a brief pause. Becca half expects Chloe to bend her over her knee right there. But all the small brunette gets in response is a melodious chuckle. Chloe's hand snakes into Becca's hair and scratches at her scalp for a few moments before lightly gripping a bunch and pulling Beca's head back, forcing her to look up at her girlfriend, "I'll let you get away with that because I know you're a little stressed right now."

She watches as Beca's pupils dilate and a moist tongue darts out to lick dry lips, "Get away with what Chlo?"

Heat shoots to Chloe's core, Becca's testing her, and well- she loves a challenge. Chloe spins the chair and hovers her face parallel to Beca's, a small smirk stretching across her lips, it's been a while since they've played like this and Beca _clearly_ needs it. 

"Calling me a bitch, baby", Chloe purrs before pushing her lips hard against Becca's, "It's not a very nice word to call your girlfriend, is it?"

Challenge dances in Beca's chestnut eyes, she pulls back from the kiss and places one finger against Chloe's bottom lip, pouting heavily "No Chlo, it's not a nice word." She gives Chloe a shit-eating grin as one red eyebrow raises comically. She grabs her headphones and places them back on her head, "But... my girlfriend was _totes_ being a bitch. So I think it's fine."

But before she can spin the chair to face her laptop again, Chloe's placed her foot between two of the wheels and has leaned down gently lifting one of the speakers fit snug on her ear and hisses a low, "I'm going to class baby girl, we'll finish this when I'm back". Her free hand suddenly cups Becca's crotch and Chloe makes a pleasant sigh, "and no touching yourself- unless you want to be in more trouble than you already are."

"What?! You can't just leave!" Beca groans, the thought of going back to work long gone.

"I can do whatever I want Becs" The red-head singsongs, tapping her gently on the nose.

She pulls Beca into a quick kiss and then straightens up, her usual smile on her face, "Bye baby, see you soon."

Beca leans back against her chair, a small smile on her face, "Two can play at that game"

______________________________________

An hour passes before Chloe returns and the heavy scent of pasta wafts past her face when she opens the door, her aggravating little girlfriend has her headphones wedged on her head and is adorably humming along to some music. She's changed out of her Barden sweatshirt and jeans, now only wearing one of Chloe's jumpers and a pair of comic book boxers. Any other day, this would have made Chloe literally melt and she would have attacked Beca with kisses and cuddles, but today her gorgeous girlfriend has decided to be a brat.

"I'm home." Chloe drawls, leaning against the door, "If you think cooking me food will ease your punishment baby, you're wrong."

Becca looks up quickly, pulling one of the speakers off her ear and grins as she drains the spaghetti, "Oh Chlo, didn't see you there." She releases an incredibly dramatic sigh as she drops behind a cupboard, "shit, I _totally_ forgot to make you some as well!", Chloe can hear her rustling their food about, "andI think I've used all of the spaghetti as well!"

"Becs, I'd strongly suggest you stop this now." Chloe starts walking slowly towards Beca, watching as the smaller girl swallows her dry lips stretching into a smirk, "Be a good girl and sit on the bed for me."

Becca ponders for a moment still moving stuff around in the cupboard, "Mmm, I don't think I will Chlo. Nah, I think I'm good."

Chloe sees red, "get on the bed now."

Becca's head pops up from behind the cupboard, that shit-eating grin spreading across her face. She turns the oven off, turns to face her girlfriend and purrs, " **make me** ".

Chloe is in front of her in a heartbeat and has her pinned to the fridge by her throat, her fingers pressing gently against Becca's windpipe. Becca grins in response, making Chloe tighten her grip, "gosh you're so fucking disobedient today Becs". Becca looks up into those blue eyes and almost keens under the severity of them but chooses to continue playing this twisted game.

"Well you know, maybe if you were more dominant, I would be obedient Chlo." Becca purrs, holding Chloe's stare, "Ooooh, let Bree have a go with me, _I'm sure she'll put me back in my place_."

Chloe's smile twitches.

"Oh is that so baby?" Chloe's hand tightens threateningly, "You don't think I'm dominant enough? My little whore wants to bottom for other women huh?"

Chloe's veins were on fire, every fibre of her being wanted to make Beca scream apologies as she slapped her ass to oblivion. She wedges her thigh between Beca's legs, a sadistic smile on her lips.

Becca chokes on a groan, the degradation and thigh rubbing against her crotch setting her insides alight. 

Chloe murmurs a throaty "Bad girl" as her free hand slips down into Becca's heat, she drags her fingers through the slick intentionally avoiding Beca's clit and slowly brings them up against Beca's lips.

"Open." 

Becca shakes her head, her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Open. Now." Chloe growls, the hand previously on Becca's neck now pinching her cheeks together. Becca stares into Chloe's eyes and gingerly opens her mouth.

"Let's put this mouth to good use shall we?" Chloe coos as she sticks her fingers into Beca's open mouth, Beca fails to conceal the groan that thunders out of her throat as she tastes her arousal on Chloe's fingers and she laps at them with vigour, her tongue swirling between each finger. Chloe slowly pulls her hand out and dips it back into Beca's crotch, grinning at the hitch in her girlfriend's throat.

"Such a bad little whore hmm?" She whispers, curling two fingers into Beca's hot cunt.

The moans that Beca releases are embarrassing, the short woman's cheeks flush a dark red as she pants, her eyes clenched shut.

Chloe leads them both back to the bed and pins Becca down against the mattress, holding her hands tightly above her head. Beca struggles gently against Chloe's grip, a small pout starting to form. 

"You look so pretty like this. My bratty little girl completely at my mercy." Chloe whispers against Beca's ear before she licks down her earlobe and attaches her mouth underneath Beca's jaw.

"I think you're enjoying this a little too much Becs, " Chloe drawls, slowly pumping her fingers in and out, "I think it's about time I punish you hmm? Would you agree?"

Beca groans in response.

"I'm going to spank your pretty ass raw baby and I want you to count. Each. One." At each pause, Chloe slapped Beca's pussy, making the smaller girl writhe in pain.

Beca's eyes are clouded by lust as Chloe sits on the edge of the bed and pats her lap, an expectant eyebrow raised. Becca moves onto her knees and prowls towards Chloe's lap, dramatically falling on it and wiggling her ass in the air.

Chloe palms and gropes Beca's ass for a while, "You're getting 10 on each cheek, I expect you to count each one. If you don't, I'll start again."

The slap catches Beca off guard, she winces as her body surges forwards away from Chloe's punishing hand, "one."

Chloe grins and slaps in rapid succession, making Beca cry out in pain, "two, three, four, five, S-SIX!"

By the time Chloe's finished, silent tears are streaming down Beca's face her hands tightly gripping the bedding.

Two fingers slide into her pussy with ease, her quiet sobs turn into a guttural moan, "God, look how wet you are Becs. My naughty little whore loves being punished, doesn't she?"

Becca moans in response, her back arching and her eyes tightly clenched shut.

Chloe pulls Beca up and pushes her down onto the bed, chuckling as the smaller girl hisses in pain, "Yeah baby, it's gonna hurt for a couple of days", she grabs one of Beca's breasts, palming it roughly in her hands. She pumps her fingers in and out as she leans down and latches her lips to Beca's nipple, swirling her tongue around the hardened bud and gently nipping at it with her teeth. A third finger slips into Beca's cunt as Chloe's thumb starts circling her clit and a whine erupts out of Beca's lips, "That feel good slut?"

Beca's mouth is wide open, her eyebrows furrowed and her nose scrunched up, "y-yes"

Chloe can see that she's close, smirking as she licks up Beca's neck and kisses along her jawline. She places a heated kiss against Beca's lips as her fingers curl against Beca's g-spot, making her moan filthy against Chloe's mouth, "You wanna cum?"

Beca nods aggressively, panting into Chloe's mouth. Her body tenses and her grip on the bedding tightens.

The red-head giggles and slips her fingers out, pulling away from her whining girlfriend, "Only good girls can cum baby and you've been a bad, bad girl."

Beca lays still, her chest heaving.

Chloe stands up and walks towards the bathroom, spinning around to face Beca once she's reached the door, "Stay there."

Beca groans as Chloe winks and slips the three fingers she just used into her mouth before closing the door.

After what feels like centuries, Chloe walks back into the room, but Beca doesn't dare look at her, her eyes glued to the ceiling.

"Wow, so my little slut can listen!" Chloe coos, cupping Beca's flushed cheeks, "Half expected you to disobey again-"

Beca cuts her off with a lengthy moan as Chloe runs her strap against Beca's throbbing clit, she turns her head to the side and her body tenses. A sudden fuzz clouds Beca's mind, it races through like a hurricane and leaves her head completely blank. The only thing Beca can process at that specific moment is the pleasure shooting from her bundle of nerves and the gorgeous woman on top of her. A low and throaty whine slips out of her lips.

"Aw you want my cock Becs?" Chloe teases, placing the tip against Beca's entrance

"yes, yes, please, please, please" Beca chants pleadingly

Chloe slowly pushes it in, her right-hand slides up Beca's torso and grips her neck tightly, "Well if you ask so nicely."

The red-head keeps slowly inching more of the strap in until she's flush against her girlfriend, who's mumbling incoherently and clawing at their bedding. Teasingly, she pulls out and pushes back in, being sure to arch the strap up against Beca's G-spot.

"My bratty little slut hmm?" Chloe drawls, gradually picking up the pace

Beca shakes her head aggressively to this, a small pout on her lips.

"You're not?" Chloe purrs, kissing against her toned stomach.

"I'm your good girl." Beca asserts softly

Chloe stills looking up suddenly at Beca's rapid change in attitude. Beca's eyes are blown wide, her pupils larger than her irises and a deep red flush has risen on her cheeks. Chloe 'tsks' knowingly, those are sure signs that her girlfriend has fallen into her subspace. She kisses Beca gently, cupping her cheeks.

"My good girl."

Beca hums softly, snuggling her head into the crook between Chloe's shoulder and neck. Her breath hitches as Chloe shifts, hitting the spot that makes Beca go cross-eyed.

"Give me a sec baby girl, I've just got to pull out and then we can cuddle hmm?"

"nooooo" Becca whines as she starts thrusting up against the strap," please don't stop Chlo"

"Are you sure Beca? We can stop if you need it." 

"Please, please, please. I need you Chlo." Beca whines

Chloe smirks and gently grabs both of Beca's hands, wrapping them loosely around the back of her neck. She starts kissing along Beca's neck again as she starts leisurely thrusting, savouring each moan that rumbled through Beca's neck.

"My baby took her punishment so well," Chloe mumbles against Beca's neck, "though I really didn't want to have to punish her."

Beca's hands wrap tighter around Chloe's neck as the red-head spreads her thighs further and thrusts deeper into Beca.

"Wanted to be punished." Beca groans shallowly

"Yes, I could tell sweetheart," Chloe chuckles and suddenly starts rubbing Beca's clit 

"But I don't like being your bad girl" Beca pants, wrapping her legs around Chloe's waist

"I know, you're taking my cock so well baby. You're making me so proud."

Beca feels herself swell with joy at the praise, a distant smile spreading across her flushed cheeks. She hears Chloe chuckle at this adorable reaction, the sound making her even happier. However, that joy quickly turns back into aggressive lust as she feels her body tensing and her heart pounding violently in her chest.

"Can-can I cum please?" Beca chokes out, her back arching

"Such a good girl, asking for permission without being told, " Chloe coos, her fingers and thrusting speeding up.

Her lips gently nip Beca's earlobe before whispering a husky "cum for me baby" into Beca's ear.

Pleasure erupts through Beca's veins as she releases an earth-shattering moan, Chloe's name on her lips like an ancient prayer. Her nails claw against Chloe's back.

Chloe helps Beca ride out her orgasm, thrusting gently with each of her convulsions. She repeatedly whispers a comforting "good girl" to Beca, her hands intertwined with Beca's shaking fingers. Once Beca has settled she gingerly pulls out, soothing Beca as she whines about the ache and the loss of feeling full.

They lay in silence for a bit, comfortable in each other's company. 

Beca smiled tiredly and pressed a kiss against Chloe's lips, "wow babe."

Chloe gleefully giggles, running her hand nonchalantly through Beca's hair, "wow indeed"

"I would suggest a second round, but I literally can't move sooo," Beca jokes, snuggling into Chloe

A warm smile spreads across Chloe's face and she wraps her arms securely around her small girlfriend.

"I love you Becs" 

"love you too you dork"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the story :D


End file.
